gamerfantarfandomcom-20200213-history
TAR: Design Challenge V Route
The Amazing Race Design Challenge V is a season of the popular reality television show The Amazing Race, in which the race course was designed by RFF user 'gamerfan09'. The Amazing Race 25 ("Unfinished Business 2.0") featured twelve teams of two – each returning from a previous edition for the first time since Season 19 – and marking the first time the Race was back to 12 teams of two – in a race around the world for a second chance at a $1 million prize. The season premiered on November 21, 2013, racing across six continents for the first time in the show's history. Baseball Wives Nicky Getz & Kim Dejesus were the winners of the Race. Production Development and filming The race began filming on November 12, 2013, travelling across five continents in twelve legs. This season of the race included first ever visits to Vatican City, Colombia, Barbados, Laos, and Qatar. The race once again used the Double Express Pass twist for this season, however a new twist came into play. The Hazard, previously seen only in The Amazing Race 19, would return for this season with a twist. The last team to finish the Starting Line Task would immediately receive a Speed Bump in the first leg of the Race, then, at the next three legs, the team would have to complete a Hazard. Exes Tim & Marie were the first victims of this twist. Also, in the first leg of the Race, for the first time in the show's history, teams were not told which airport had the faster flight in the first leg of the Race, leaving teams at their mercy to go to either Fort Worth International Airport or Houston International Airport for the first flight. Also, the Yield made it's reappearance in the Race, being seen on the fourth leg of the Race, in a revised "Double Yield" form. The "double elimination leg" twist from Season 19 was also brought back as Leg 2 in Laos. Casting The 25th season of The Amazing Race has been subtitled "Unfinished Business 2.0", and features eleven fan-favorite returning teams from previous seasons for a second chance to win the million dollar prize. Keoghan described all the contestants as teams that "came so close to winning but for one reason or another just didn't quite make it over the finish line in first place". It has been heavily speculated by fans that this immediate returning teams season is because of the dismal ratings of the previous twenty-fourth season, which has been heavily panned by critics and fans alike for having three of the teams repeating the Race for the third time, putting teams with only a second chance at a high disadvantage. The previous season of the Race also had many fans of the Race angry with the eliminations of Brendon & Rachel, Joey & Meghan, Natalie & Nadiya, and Mark & Mallory, leaving them to brand the season "Cowturds Riggage" a term used for the Cowboys Jet & Cord to return for a third time. The returning teams, their prior race placements, and their "Reasons For Returning" are: *From Season 19: **Kaylani Paliotta and Lisa Tilley, Former Vegas Showgirls, 9th place; In an intense footrace to the mat in Indonesia, Kaylani and Lisa did not let their taxi driver go, causing them valuable minutes. **Liz and Marie Canavan, Twins, 8th place; Liz & Marie failed to exchange Indonesian money to Thai money in Thailand, dropping them to no usable funds at all for the rest of the leg, costing them the Race. **Bill and Cathi Alden, Grandparents, 5th place; Bill & Cathi struggled through the Detour in Belgium, causing the other teams to have a lead they could not overcome, and getting lost on the way to the Pit Stop caused them the Race. *From Season 20: **Joey "Fitness" and Danny, Trainer and Club Promoter/Friends, 7th place; Joey "Fitness" and Danny failed to beat Rachel & Dave at the Italy Fast Forward, dropping them to last place. **Vanessa Macias and Ralph Kelley, Formerly Dating Divorcees, 4th place; Vanessa struggled at the Japan Roadblock due to her broken ankle. *From Season 21: **Abbie Ginsberg and Ryan Danz, On/Off Dating Divorcees, 5th place; They were U-Turned by Jaymes & James in Amsterdam, due to a plan formulated by twins Natalie & Nadiya Anderson, which trapped them as the only team U-Turned, costing their elimination. **Jaymes Vaughan and James Davis, Chippendale Dancers and Best Friends, 2nd place; in the final leg, Jaymes struggled at the final Roadblock, despite them being in the lead up until then, which cost them the Race. *From Season 22: **Pamela Sung and Winnie Chien, Best Friends, 7th place; Pam & Winnie struggled at the Detour in Botswana, and one last fatal mistake sealed their fate. **Max and Katie Bichler, Married, 2nd place; During the First Roadblock in Washington DC, Max struggled at the Roadblock, costing winners Bates & Anthony to have a lead that Max & Katie could not overcome. *From Season 23: **Tim Wiyininger & Danny Merkey, Oil Field Workers and Friends, 7th place; Tim struggled with the singing Roadblock in Vienna, dropping them to last place. **Nicky Getz & Kim Dejesus, Baseball Wives and Friends, 6th place; Eliminated after they were U-Turned by Tim & Marie in Abu Dhabi. **Tim Sweeny & Marie "Reebs" Marzocchi, Exes, 2nd place; During the Roadblock in Alaska, Dating Couple Jason & Amy overtook them, causing a lead that Tim & Marie could not overcome. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform a Hazard in that leg of the Race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use one of the Yields in a Double Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> around the leg number indicates that the Yield for that leg was available but not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. #'^ '''In Leg 1, Nicky & Kim initially arrived in 5th place, but they had taken a four hour penalty for failing to complete the Roadblock. During their penalty, all the other teams checked in, dropping them to last, but since it was a Keep on Racing leg, they were not eliminated and were given their next clue. #'^ Leg 2 was a Double Elimination leg, where the last two teams to check in were eliminated. #^ In Leg 2, Abbie & Ryan initially arrived in 9th place, but they took a taxi to the Active Route Info instead of by Tuk-Tuk, causing them a 30 minute penalty. Max & Katie & Nicky & Kim checked in during their penalty time, dropping them to 11th place, and since the leg was a Double Elimination Leg, they were eliminated from the Race. #^ In Leg 3, Kaylani & Lisa failed to complete any task due to being hours behind all the other teams. Upon their landing in the Manila airport, Phil confirmed them as the last team to arrive and eliminated them. #^ Nicky & Kim and Bill & Cathi elected to use their Express Passes to bypass the Detour in Leg 7. #^ In Leg 7, Max & Katie initially arrived in 6th place, but they had delivered three wheels of cheese to the Pit Stop, instead of four. While they ran back to get the cheese, Tim & Marie checked in, dropping Max & Katie to last place. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Damn That's A Cold Ass Donkey!" - Lisa ''(of Kaylani & Lisa) ''(South Korea) #"Your Little Girl Feet Will Cost Us This Race"- Marie (of Tim & Marie) (Laos) #"This Pig Looks Just Like Your Mother" - Marie ''(of Tim & Marie) ''(Philippines) #"We Just Discovered A Unicorn" ''- Katie (of Max & Katie) ''(Qatar) #"Ghetto Mummy" - Pam ''(of Pam & Winnie) ''(Egypt) #"My Nut Is Too Heavy" - Danny ''(of Joey & Danny) ''(Seychelles) #"Swiss Cheese With A Nice Slice Of Revenge" - Nicky ''(of Nicky & Kim) ''(Switzerland) #"We're Not Getting On That Pole" - Cathi ''(of Bill & Cathi) ''(Italy) #"May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor" - Vanessa ''(of Vanessa & Ralph) (Vatican City) #"We're the Pirates of the Carribean From Disneyland" - ''Tim ''(of Tim & Marie) ''(Barbados) #"Colombian Jeep Massacre 2013" - Ralph ''(of Vanessa & Ralph) ''(Colombia) #"The Bunnies Will Leap To Victory" - Kim ''(of Nicky & Kim) ''(New York City) Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'''Leg 1 – Two Express Passes – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. The winning team keeps one for themselves but must relinquish the second to another team before the end of the fifth leg of the race. And 5,000 dollars worth of Samsung Merchandise for BOTH team members. *'Leg 2' – One Ford Montero 2014 for each team member. *'Leg 3' – A trip for two to Delhi, India *'Leg 4' – US$5,000 each and a sneak peek and studio tour of production of the movie The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part One. *'Leg 5' – A trip for two to Tokyo, Japan *'Leg 6' – A trip for two to Melbourne, Australia *'Leg 7' – A trip for two to Mozambique *'Leg 8' – A trip for two to Poland *'Leg 9' – A trip for two to Hawaii *'Leg 10 '– 10,000 USD each *'Leg 11 '– A trip for two to Paris, France *'Leg 12 '– 1,000,000 USD Race summary Leg 1 (USA → South Korea) *Houston, Texas, United States (Houston Astrodome) (Starting Line) * Houston (Fort Worth International Airport or Dallas International Airport) to Incheon, South Korea (Incheon International Airport) *Incheon (Kimchi World) *Incheon (Nanji Campsite) * Seoul (NTOK Theatre or Samsung Electronics) *Seoul (Tapgol Park) *Seoul (Seoul Tower) (Teddy Bear Museum) *Seoul (Seoul Tower) (Seoul Tower Observation Deck) For completing the Starting Line Task last, Tim & Marie had to face a Speed Bump involving the national food of Korea- Kimchi. They had to learn then make a bowl of Kimchi and eat it to be allowed to continue Racing. The first Detour of the Race had teams choose between Straight to the Past or Back to the Future. In Straight to the Past, teams had to watch a Korean Opera performance known as a Pansori. During the performance, they must observe the two singers and their fans. After the four minute long show, they will be given one minute to search outside the theatre and grab the two fans used in the performance, repeating the watch if they fail. Upon grabbing the correct fans, they must learn how to drum in sync with the performance. Once they go onstage and drum on beat, they will receive their next clue. In Back to the Future, teams had to immerse themselves in two Korean modern things. Electronics and Korean Pop (KPOP) Teams had to arrange 40 Samsung Galaxy S4s, each with 6 seconds of the music video Gentleman by KPOP singer PSY, so that if played from left to right, the whole music video will play. Once the order is correct, they will receive their next clue. In the first Roadblock of the Race, one team member experienced a ritual of the Samjinnal, a Korean festival welcoming Spring, which just happens to be Archery. The team member must first learn how to use a bow and arrow. After hitting three targets of varying distance, they had to ride a horse down a path and hit a target with their team picture on it to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At the Starting Line, teams had to ride one thing Texas is known for (Mechanical Bulls) for a combined time of three minutes. Once teams hit the four minute mark, a bell will ding. They then had to run to the timer board, where four numbers will be shown. Then, they had to unlock the briefcase on top of their bags which contained their first clue. *In Houston, teams were not told what airport had the fastest flight. They had to choose between Fort Worth International Airport or Houston International Airport to board a flight. * At the Nanji Campsite, Teams had to dress up in a Hanbok, traditional Korean clothes, and drink a cup of tea to receive their next clue. They then had to wear the Hanbok for the remainder of the leg. *At the Teddy Bear Museum at Seoul Tower, Teams had to search for the Three Kingdoms Teddy Bear Exhibit. Then, without taking notes, they must go back to the entrance and clothe and arrange the teddy bears and recreate the diorama exactly. While at first this task seems excruciatingly hard, teams may elect to go all the way back to the exhibit and take a look, at the expense of their teddy bears being mis arranged upon their return. Leg 2 (South Korea → Laos) * South Korea (Incheon International Airport) to Vientiane, Laos (Vientiane International Airport) *Vientiane (Vientiane International School) *Vientiane (Chao Anuovong National Stadium) *Luang Prabang, Laos (Town Entrance) *Ban Naxon, Laos (Fireworks Festival) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to correctly take part in the Boun Bang Fay festival, one of Laos's famous Buddhist Traditions, where rockets were launched in the air to call the gods to release rain. First, the team member had to search the grounds for a marked shack. Then, inside the shack, they would have to learn how to make a rocket, then make one themselves. Then they must run back to the main launching area and launch their rocket successfully to receive their next clue. If their rocket fails, they must go all the way back to the shack and try again. For the Hazard in this leg of the Race, Tim & Marie had to learn how to write "The Amazing Race" in Lao language to be allowed to continue Racing. Additional Notes *From the beginning to the middle of the leg, teams had to take a tuk-tuk to their destinations. *At the Chao Anuovong National Stadium, teams had to play in the sport Kataw, volleyball native to Laos with a twist: It is played with feet instead of hands. Once teams beat the locals by three points in a game of Kataw, they would receive a car key which would open their brand new 2014 Ford Montero outside the stadium with their next clue. *In Luang Prabang, teams had to take a local and an elephant, one of Laos's National Animals. Then, following the local through a marked path, filled with mud, road, swamps, and rivers, they must bring the local and the elephant home. Once they successfully take the local home, they must then clean the elephant to receive their next clue. Leg 3 (Laos → Philippines) * Vientiane (Vientiane International Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) * Manila (Ninoy Aquino International Airport Bus Terminal) to Baguio, Philippines (Joy Bus Station) *Baguio (Session Road) *Baguio (Hydro Falls) * Baguio (Ifugao Woodcarver's Village) *Baguio (DC Flower Shop) *Baguio (Our Lady of the Atonement Cathedral) *Baguio (The Manor at Camp John Hay) The leg's Detour was a choice between Fire or Water. In Fire, teams had to prepare a lechon, a Filipino delicacy, which is basically a whole roasted pig. Teams had to first clean out a pig and prepare it for cooking. Then, they had to skewer the pig with a stick and carry it to a cooking area. Teams must then roast the pig over an open fire while being surrounded by locals of the Ifugao tribe singing and dancing. Once the pig is cooked to perfection, they will receive their next clue. In Water, teams had to use the old way of fetching water by the Ifugao tribe, by a wooden bucket tied to their head. Carrying the buckets on their heads and going to a nearby waterfall, teams had to collect water in the buckets then go all the way back to their starting point and fill up a large pot. Once teams fill up the pot, they must boil the water then throw in ten pounds of vegetables to receive their next clue. In the Hazard, Tim & Marie both had to get an Ifugao tribal tattoo on one of their arms to be allowed to continue racing. The leg's Roadblock involved one team member taking part in the Flores de Mayo, a Flower Festival dedicated to Saint Helena. Fully dressed in white, they must pick up a basket of flowers and follow a short 5-minute parade of little girls making their way through seven churches, leaving a flower at each church’s altar. Once the parade is over, the team member must make a flower arrangement in the shape of a cross using the same exact flowers used in the parade. If the flowers are correct, they will receive their next clue. If they are wrong, they must pick up a new basket of flowers and try the task from the very beginning. Additional Notes *At Hydro Falls, teams had to river trek all the way to their next destination, the Ifugao Woodcarver's Village. *After the Roadblock, teams had to take a jeepney and drive a full church choir to the Our Lady of the Atonement Cathedral to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Philippines → Qatar) * Baguio, Philippines (Joy Bus Station) to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) * Manila (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Doha, Qatar (Doha International Airport) *Doha (Souq Waqif) *Doha (The Sheraton) *Doha (Doha Zoo) * Doha (Khor Al Udeid Beach) *Doha (The Corniche) In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to perform the Ardha, a traditional Qatari dance involving swords. Wielding a sword that teams picked up from the previous destination, the team member had to learn how to perform an elaborate sword dance routine. Once they performed the routine succssfully, they will receive their next clue. For the final Hazard of the Race, Tim & Marie had to search through the giant crowd at the market for three locals wearing Ghitras (Desert Scarves Used in Doha). Once they have the three locals, one wearing a white one (meaning freedom), one red and white (patriotism) and a black and white (freedom), they will be allowed to continue racing. This leg's Detour was a choice between Make It or Break It. In Make It, teams must successfully put together a dhow, the national boat of Qatar. Once they assemble the dhow and can successfully row it a short distance without the dhow breaking or the team falling, they will receive their next clue. In Break It, Teams must learch through five dhows filled with clams. Then, breaking each clam they want to check, they must find five pearls to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Souq Waqif, teams had to pick up a sword then deliver it to The Sheraton to receive their next clue. *At the Doha Zoo, Teams had to guide an Oryx, the national animal of Qatar, through a marked desert path searching for water, following the Oryx. Once teams found a well, they must draw up the bucket of water to find their next clue. Leg 5 (Qatar → Egypt) * Doha (Doha International Airport) to Cairo, Egypt (Split Airport) *Cairo (Muhammad Ali Mosque) *Cairo (Al Qaala Citadel) * Giza (Giza Fish Market or Egyptian Museum of Antiquities) *Giza (Khafre Pyramids) *Giza (Great Pyramids of Giza) In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to participate in the Sufi, a ceremonial dance practiced by the Dervishes, dating all the way back to the 12th century of Egypt. First, the team member must learn the correct speeds of spinning and hand gestures. Then, once they perform the dance for an exhausting and dizzying minute, they will receive their next clue. However, there is always an Islam prayer lasting 5 minutes before each spin attempt, so teams must spin well or wait 5 more minutes. The leg's Detour was a choice between Fisherman's Catch and Historian's Match. In Fisherman's Catch, teams must take part in the main livelihood of Egypt, fish. Teams must search through the market for a marked stall. Then, picking up a total of two buckets of fish, they must arrange a stall exactly the same as an example, sorting the fish out by hand. Once done, they must sell 2 dollars worth of fish to receive a bowl of fish soup with their next clue at the bottom of the bowl. In Historian's Match, teams must grab a polaroid camera and a list on a table of five Egyptian Artifacts. Then, they must search the whole museum for the items on their list, which are all on different floors of the museum, taking pictures as they go. They must then arrange them according to their date of discovery to receive a Khet, a traditional Egyptian torch, which they must use to burn a marked rope which will drop their next clue. Additional Tasks *Inside the Khafre Pyramids, teams had to mummify a "corpse". Following the instructions of a scientist, teams had to remove all of the "corpse's internal organs" and place them into jars, finally wrapping up the "corpse" and placing it in a tomb to receive their next clue. *After the Active Route Info, teams had to pick up the mummy and jars and transport them by camel to the Pit Stop. Leg 6 (Egypt → Seychelles) * Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Victoria, Seychelles (Victoria International Airport) *Victoria (Morne Seychellois) * Victoria (Kenwyn House) * Victoria (Port of Victoria) to La Digue (La Digue Docks) *La Digue (Streets of La Digue) * La Digue (La Digue Docks) to Praslin Island (Anse Lazio) *Praslin Island (Vallee de Mai) *Praslin Island (Black Pearl Ocean Farm) In the first Fast Forward of the Race, one team had to search and listen for the Gardiner’s Seychelles Frog, one of the smallest frogs in the world native to Seychelles. Hiking up and down a short hill and searching for this minute creature, they must successfully find a frog to win the Fast Forward clue next to the frog. For their Speed Bump, Nicky & Kim had to successfully decorate a wedding car with flowers and streamers for a bride and groom. Once their car was approved, they must drive the car to the Detour option where the couple will allow them to continue racing, handing them the Detour clue. The leg's Detour was a choice between Weaved in Love or Blinded with Hate. In Weaved in Love, teams had to weave a basket also known as a Kapatya, using only coconuts and their bare hands. Once their basket can hold five pounds of various fruits and vegetables, they will receive their next clue. In Blinded with Hate, Teams had to play a Seychellois game of courtship called ’Roul pomme d’amour’, which is played by the male rolling a tomato down a large table and the female catching it, showing interest to her suitor. However, teams will play with a twist, with the "female" team member being blindfolded. Once teams successfully complete ten consecutive catches, they will receive their next clue. In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to go Ox racing. Wearing protective gear and handling a running Ox, they would also have to keep together a total of ten pots inside their carriage. If their Ox wins the race, AND they do not break more than three pots, they will receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Vallee de Mai, teams had to search for the "Coco de Mer", a giant nut native to the island of Praslin in Seychelles. Once there, they must carry the giant 50 pound nut and plant it in the plant nursery to receive their next clue. Leg 7 (Seychelles → Switzerland) * Victoria (Victoria Airport) to Zurich, Switzerland (Zurich Airport) *Zurich (Belvoir Park) **Zurich (ETH Zurich) * Zurich (Freieckgasse or Almend II and III) *Zurich (Schützenhaus Albisgütli) *Zurich (Uetliberg) *Zurich (Uto Kulm) In the second Fast Forward of the Race, one team had to successfully learn a Swiss invented sport, Bobsledding! Once they successfully man their bobsled one round across a track in under five minutes, they will win the Fast Forward. The Detour in this leg of the Race had teams choose between Hell and Snow or Heaven and Eggs. In Hell and Snow, teams must successfully pick up a giant snowman-like structure named a Böög. They must then transport the heavy 80 kg structure on foot to Sechseläuten-Platz. Then, they must light up the Böög. Once the Böög head explodes, which is a Swiss Spring Tradition, they will receive their next clue. In Heaven and Eggs, teams must participate in a wacky "egg race", which is a Swiss Winter Tradition. First, they must dress up as two characters "Pfarrer and Stachpalmer", then, assign one team member as a catcher and one as a thrower. Finally, when the race starts, the catcher must pick up one egg at a time each from 30 heaps of sawdust and throw them to the catcher, while following the wacky instructions every 5 eggs, such as transporting them while bouncing on a space hopper and many more. Once teams win the egg race, they will receive their next clue. But if more than half of their eggs fall, they must go all the way back to the start of the course and try again. In this Roadblock, one team member must taste 10 distinct types of fondue with different flavors, dipping bread in before tasting the fondue. But with only twenty pieces of bread per team, they must conserve their bread in tasting or suffer a five minute wait. Then, searching a room with approximately 100 tags of fondue, correctly label the fondues they tasted. Finally, they must eat all their remaining bread dipped in the fondue to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *After the Detour, teams received two cowbells with a picture of a place on it. Teams had to determine that they had to go to the Schützenhaus Albisgütli restaurant to receive their next clue. *At Uetliberg, teams had to place their Detour cowbells on two cows and then transport the two cows and four wheels of cheese up the mountain to the Pit Stop. Leg 8 (Switzerland → Italy) *Matola (Rio Matola Bridge and surrounding areas) *Matola to Lubombo, Swaziland (Mkhaya Game Reserve) *Malkerns (Swazi Candles Workshop) *Lobamba (Mantenga Cultural Village) *Hhohho (Phophonyane Nature Reserve - Waterfalls) For the Speed Bump, Crystal and Matthew had to construct a dining area in the heart of the Mkhaya Game Reserve used for a safari feast later on in the day. When they completed it to the satisfaction of the park ranger, they could continue with the Race. This leg's Roadblock had one team member paint traditional bushmen markings onto a candle using a design made by the master candle maker. Once he is satisfied with the candle, he would hand over the next clue. The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Build It or Fight It. In Build It, teams had to construct a 9'x9' reed fence onto a home where one of the chief's wives lives. If she was satisfied with the teams' work, she would hand over their next clue. In Fight It, teams had to wear bushmen garb, and then using a knobkerrie, smash 50 dome targets, collecting a ribbon underneath each one. Once teams have collected all 50 ribbons, handed them over to the leader of the hunting pack, and gained his approval, he would hand teams their next clue. Additional Notes *At the start of the leg, teams had to collect a Jeep from nearby the Rio Matola bridge, and use it to drive for the rest of the leg. *At Mkhaya Game Reserve, teams had to sign up for one of 3 safari vehicles which would take teams to the heart of the Mkhaya Game Reserve, where they would receive their next clue from a small stone hut. *After the Roadblock, teams had to take their candle with them to Mantenga Cultural Village, and then exchange it with him as an offering to receive their next clue. *After the Detour, teams had to walk down a small dirt path until they reached the Double U-Turn mat. *At Phophonyane Nature Reserve, teams had to search for a lodge by the waterfall where their next Pit Stop was located. Leg 9 (Italy → Vatican City) * Manzini (Matsapha International Airport) to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Dubai (Zabeel Park) *Abu Dhabi (Yas Island - Yas Marina Circuit) *Abu Dhabi (Abu Dhabi Central Market) * Abu Dhabi (Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque) *Al Ain (Al Ain Oasis) *Al Ain (Jebel Hafeet Tombs) This leg's Detour was a choice between Scented Woods or Headscarf Hoods. In Scented Woods, teams had to carry 10 pounds of bukhoor each, as well as an Arabian censer known as a makbhara, over to Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque on foot, where teams had to then light the bukhoor in the makbhara to receive their next clue. In Headscarf Hoods, teams had to collect cloth and bands known as agal from a fabrics store in Abu Dhabi Central Market, and from there, travel on foot to Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque, and tie 15 keffiyeh following an ongoing demonstration to the satisfaction of the congregation to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to take part in falconry, one of the main sports in the United Arab Emirates. They had to perform several tricks with their falcon before making them perch on their hand to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Zabeel Park, teams had to search for a marked car which they would use for the remainder of the leg. *At Yas Marina Circuit, teams had to perform a drag race against a professional driver, and if they successfully beat the driver, they would receive their next clue. If not, they had to wait for all other teams present to complete the race before trying again. After 3 attempts, if teams were still unsuccessful, they had to wait 5 minutes before being given their next clue. *At Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque, teams were provided with robes in line with Islamic faith. Leg 10 (Vatican City → Rome → Barbados) * Dubai (Dubai International Airport) to Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan (Fukuoka International Airport) *Fukuoka (Hakozaki Shrine) * Fukuoka (Ohori Park) *Fukuoka (Marinoa City Fukuoka) *Hakata (Paraestra School) *Hakata (Canal City Hakata) This leg's Detour had teams choose between All Tangled Up or All Totted Up. In All Tangled Up, teams needed to learn how to play the child's game ayatori, which involves the creation of string formations using finger movements. Teams, following an ongoing demonstration, needed to create the design "Apache Door," and present it to the ayatori expert, who if satisfied would hand teams their next clue. In All Totted Up, teams needed to complete a giant sudoku puzzle, using tiles of numbers 1-9 to solve it. Once the sudoku expert has approved that the puzzle is correctly solved, teams would be handed their next clue. In the Roadblock for this leg, one team member had to dress in completely white robes, and wear a basket-like structure atop their heads known as a tengai. From there, they had to play the shakuhachi, a small bamboo flute typically played by geisha women, and earn 3,000 Yen (approximately $30USD), and then exchange it with the head geisha to receive their next clue. For the Speed Bump on this leg of the Race, Nat and Becky had to learn the art of shuriken throwing. They had to take aim and each hit a small target, being no more than 9" in diameter, before they could continue with the Race. Additional Notes *At Hakozaki Shrine, teams had to perform a Shintō greeting ritual known as omairi, and write down an omikuji (fortune) and tie it to a wall filled with fortunes from Fukuokan visitors, as well as shamans practicing at the temple. Once teams had completed both tasks, they would be handed their next clue from the head shaman. Leg 11 (Barbados → Colombia) * Barbados (Bridgetown International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) *Bogota (La Candelaria) *Bogota (Bolivar Square) *Bogota (Luis Angel Aragno Library) * Bogota (La Granja or Salsa Bar) *Bogota (Mount Monserrate) The Roadblock on this leg of the Race had one team member go undercover as the Colombian Revolutionary Spy Policarpa Salavarrieta. Dressed up as a maid, they must roam around the tiny houses in La Candelaria, offering help to locals while listening in for a quote recited by Policarpa: ("¡Pueblo indolente! ¡Cuan diversa sería hoy vuestra suerte si conocieseis el precio de la libertad!” )("Insolent people! How different would you be if you knew the true price of freedom!”). Once they had the right local, they must recite it together with the local to a member of the Revolution outside to receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Chicken Chasin' or Salsa Dancin'. In Chicken Chasin' , teams had to chase the "Polio Maligno" (Evil Chicken), which is part of Colombian Folklore. In a giant chicken coop with more than a hundred chickens, they had to catch "Polio Maligno" (chicken marked with a Race Flag) to receive their next clue. In Salsa Dancin', teams had to eat a very spicy Colombian salsa known as "Salsa de Aji Picante". Then, with the spicyness still fresh in their toungues, they must salsa dance with the locals for three exhausting minutes. If their dancing is approved by the locals, they must then find the same exact bowl of salsa they ate and serve it to receive their next clue. If they had the wrong bowl of salsa, teams had to repeat this Detour from the beginning. Additional Notes *At Bolivar Square, teams participated in an event in the Yipao, an annual Colombian festival dedicated to jeeps, one of Colombia's most used forms of transportation. In this task, teams had to load up a jeep with boxes of coffee (a Colombian national produce), weighing a total of 1,800 kg. Then, with the weight causing half of the jeep to be up in the air and the other half firmly on the ground, they must successfully drive their jeep through a marked path, along with successfully spinning the Jeep on certain parts of the path. Once teams successfully drive through the marked path without any of the coffee falling, they will receive their next clue. Leg 12 (Colombia → USA) * Puerto Princesa (Puerto Princesa International Airport) to Seattle, Washington, United States (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) *New York City (Brooklyn Bridge) *New York City (Chrysler Building) *New York City (Film Forum) *New York City (Kaz's Delicattisen) *Bellevue (Jensens Cove) *Bellevue (Lake Sammamish) *Bellevue (Weowna Beach Park) *King County (Boeing Field) *Magnolia (Discovery Park) *Magnolia (Discovery Park - West Point Lighthouse) (Finish Line) The first Roadblock of this leg required one team member to take control of a hovercraft, a vehicle supposedly conceived in Seattle, and make their way out on to Lake Youngs. They had to collect 3 flags which were equidistant from each other floating out in the lake, and return them to shore where they would receive their next clue from the hovercraft instructor. The final Roadblock of the Race required one team member to rush out into the airfield looking for placards with different logos of airlines. Teams had to match the logo of the airlines with the flight they took on the legs where a flight was taken (if connections were used, it was only the final flight which landed in the teams' next destination that was counted). This would produce a unique code at the end of it, which they had to exchange with a pilot. If the pilot approved of the teams' code, he would hand teams their next clue. Additional Notes *At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to find a park named after the companion of Lewis and Clark in Seattle. This led teams to search for Sacajawea Park. *At Sacajawea Park, teams had to find one of 3 marked cars to use for the leg. *At Tiger Mountain, teams had to make their way to Poo Poo Point, a bare shoulder on the mountainside. They then had to be strapped into paragliding apparatus, and paraglide down the mountain to receive their next clue. *At Jensens Cove, teams needed to find one of 3 marked boats, which contained equipment used for parasailing. Teams had to be strapped into the equipment and then sent flying around Lake Sammamish, where they had to look out for a yellow and red banner at Weowna Beach Park, where their next clue awaited. *After the second Roadblock, teams were instructed to find their next clue at the entrance to the park where the westernmost point of Seattle was located. This led teams to find their next clue at Discovery Park. *At Discovery Park, teams had to park their cars at the entrance to the park, and then find a pair of ATVs which they had to drive to the finish line at the westernmost point of Seattle. Route map